Broken Trust
by ErzaDreyar
Summary: Both Lucy and Gajeel have lost trust in the people they had put their faith in. Will they ever be able to learn to trust again? GaLu Week: Day 2 and Continuing!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. This is a fanfiction story about Lucy that takes place after the Grand Magic Games Arc.

* * *

**In honor of GaLu week, this parfum is dedicated to my wonderful new fanfiction friends—leoslady4ever and Varvala, for supporting me and being so encouraging in my love for crack couples! You guys are the best!**

* * *

**Day 2: Trust**

Lucy let out a sigh as she slowly made her way to the Fairy Tail guild hall. The snowy skies trickled down their white flakes all across Magnolia as Lucy pulled her coat around her more. It had been over a week since she had gotten sick and had to stay cooped up in her house the entire time. First she had a sore throat, then a cold, and then the flu. Lucy was having a really rough winter.

The Celestial Sprit Mage felt lonely while she was sick, because Erza and Gray were gone on missions and Natsu had recently started dating Lisanna. Lucy was happy that her dense friend was able to find someone who could look past his idiot ways. Lisanna was like a sibling to Lucy; however, Lucy couldn't help but miss spending time with Natsu. She trusted him to always be there for her, but she was only lying to herself thinking that things would always stay the same between them. Eventually one of them would have to leave, but Lucy didn't realize how soon that would have to be.

Lucy finally reached the guild hall and was shocked by how quiet it seemed to be inside. Lucy slowly opened the door, because she was too used to walking in and having a chair thrown at her. However, much to Lucy's surprise very few people were sitting inside.

"Good Morning Lucy!" Mira waived and then asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Morning Mira, I am feeling a little better. I no longer have a fever but I am still pretty tired," Lucy replied as she went to take a seat at the bar. Lucy looked around again and asked, "Hey Mira, where is everyone? It usually isn't this quiet."

Mira smiled warmly and said, "Natsu got everyone all riled up and they went to have a snowball fight in the park. You should go join them Lucy!"

Lucy imagined Natsu running around the park like an idiot with flames shooting out of his mouth. Lucy recalled how intense Natsu got over a pillow fight with Erza and Gray and raised her hands up to Mira and said, "Sorry Mira, but I don't think that would be a good idea since I just got better. Plus, Natsu gets a little intense about things like that since everything has to be a competition with him."

Mira giggled at Lucy's statement and added, "That is true. Natsu can be so cute, but clueless. I feel so sorry for my sister sometimes!" Lucy and Mira both laughed and then Lucy decided that today she would order a hot chocolate instead of her usual strawberry smoothie.

As Lucy waited for her hot chocolate, she saw a familiar face walking up—Levy McGarden. Lucy turned to her blue haired friend and brightly said, "Morning Levy-chan how are you?"

Lucy then looked taken aback by Levy's facial expression. Normally the tiny Solid Script Mage had a cheery disposition; however, today Levy had a deep scowl on her face. Lucy waited as Levy walked up to her and whispered, "Hey Lu-chan, do you think we could go somewhere and talk privately?"

Lucy nearly gasped at how exhausted Levy sounded. "U-um sure Levy-chan let me get my drink and we can go over to one of the other tables."

Levy shook her head no and then said, "No Lu-chan, u-um do you think maybe we could go to your apartment to talk. This is _really_ private."

Lucy saw the seriousness in Levy's face and nodded at her friend. "Sure Levy we can go to my place." Lucy called over to Mira and said, "Hey Mira, can I get that hot chocolate to go? Actually, can you make that two hot chocolates to go?"

Lucy wasn't sure what was troubling her friend, but Lucy knew that chocolate always seemed to help any girl in trouble. Lucy got the hot chocolates from Mira and then she and Levy made their way back to Lucy's apartment. Lucy kept stealing glances at her friend who just continued to stare down at the ground with a sad expression. Levy hardly even noticed the snow that fell on her face as they made their way through Magnolia.

When the two girls finally arrived at Lucy's apartment, Levy mindlessly walked over to Lucy's table and sat down. Lucy gently placed one of the hot chocolates in front of her friend and said nervously, "Here you go Levy-chan."

Lucy watched as Levy didn't even acknowledge the drink as she took a seat on the opposite side of her friend. Several awkward minutes passed by, for Lucy at least, before Levy finally did something. Lucy watched her friend closely and then gasped when she saw tears streaming down her friend's face. Lucy quickly got some tissues and handed them to her friend and said, "Levy-chan, I have never seen you like this before. What is wrong? You know I am your best friend and you can tell me anything right?"

Levy just sat there and continued to cry. Lucy reached her hand out to her friend and held it gently. Lucy felt Levy's fragile hand and began to worry that something was seriously wrong. Finally Levy wailed, "Oh Lu-chan, I don't know what to do! I am such a fool! I screwed everything up and now my life is over!"

Lucy was taken aback by her friend's sudden outburst and then asked, "Levy-chan what did you mean? How have you screwed anything up?"

Levy just sat in the chair and continued to cry. Lucy moved the chair closer to Levy and started to rub her friend's back. Lucy didn't like seeing Levy like this—Lucy was certain that Levy could never do anything terrible. The girl was almost too innocent at times.

Lucy was pulled from her train of thought when Levy blew her nose and then whimpered out, "Lu-chan, I am pregnant."

Lucy was fairly certain that her heart had stopped working and that time had frozen. Several minutes passed when Lucy realized that she should probably say something, but what? Levy pregnant? Could virgins even get pregnant? Lucy's mind began to spin and then finally managed to ask, "How?"

The blonde wanted to face palm herself. She knew_ how, _but now HOW. God she was turning into Natsu with all of her stupid questions. Levy continued to stare down at the table without saying anything until the tiny bluenette said, "Well, you know when we had the party to celebrate Natsu and Lisanna's relationship?"

How could Lucy forget one of the most depressing nights of her life? How the hell did Natsu find someone before she did? The thought still angered Lucy. "Of course I remember that night Levy-chan," Lucy replied.

"Well you see I had a little bit too much to drink that night. I lost a bet with Cana about something, so I had to drink several shots since I lost," Levy said as she wiped away more tears.

Of course, some of this was starting to piece together now. Leave it to Cana to get a virgin drunk and then that virgin gets impregnated by a man. But who? Lucy gasped when she realized who the father must be. "Levy-chan, have you told Gajeel yet?"

All hell had nearly broken loose at Lucy's last question. Levy began to wail and threw her head down on Lucy's table. Lucy began to panic at Levy's reaction to her question and then Lucy yelled, "LEVY-CHAN WHAT IS WRONG? DID GAJEEL DO SOMETHING? DOES HE NOT WANT THE BABY?"

After several long minutes of Levy hysterically crying she finally wailed at her blonde friend, "Lu-chan, Gajeel is not the father!"

Lucy wanted to slap herself at her own stupidity. She felt like a terrible friend for just assuming that she knew who the father was. But wait, if it wasn't Gajeel then who the hell was Levy's baby daddy? Lucy nervously looked at her friend, who looked like she was about to fade away from existence, and carefully asked, "Levy-chan, if Gajeel is not the father then who is? I am sorry; I am not trying to be nosey. I just want to help you, but I thought that Gajeel was your boyfriend."

Levy continued to cry but stammered out, "Ga-gajeel a-and I were n-n-never a c-couple."

This came as a complete shock to Lucy. She was fairly certain that ever since Tenroujima that the bluenette and the Iron Dragon Slayer were nearly inseparable. "I'm sorry Levy-chan, I did not know," Lucy apologetically said.

"No Lu-chan it isn't your fault. You didn't know. Actually Gajeel and I were going to go on our first date the week of Natsu and Lisanna's party, after he got back from his mission with Lily," Levy admitted to her friend.

Lucy then remembered that Gajeel was missing from the party and remembered Mira saying something about Gajeel being gone for a while. However, Lucy didn't say anything and waited for her friend to continue. Levy seemed to regain her composure a little and said, "The night of the party, Jet decided to walk me home since I was really drunk. Lu-chan I wish I could be one of those girls who said that she didn't know what was happening, but I don't want to lie to you. Jet made a pass at me, because he was a little tipsy too, and then one thing led to another."

Lucy sat in a state of shock. Levy and Jet had sex. Lucy knew that her brain had been mentally scarred for life now. Levy began to cry again before she added, "I found out earlier this week, but I didn't want to bother you since you were sick. The truth is I don't know what to do."

Lucy's heart broke as she heard her friend's painful sobs. Lucy quickly grabbed Levy and hugged her. She would be here for her friend no matter what. Lucy pulled away slightly and said, "Levy-chan I am sorry I couldn't be there for you earlier this week when you found out. It must have been really lonely for you. I am here for you now. I will do anything for you, you know that right?"

Levy just nodded her head and Lucy's declaration. "Lu-chan there is something else you should know," Levy added sadly.

"Oh, what is it Levy-chan?" Lucy asked now completely worried again. Lucy didn't like seeing her friend so solemn and serious. Levy was supposed to be smiling and laughing with all of friends or telling Lucy about a new romantic novel she read. Levy wasn't supposed to look like the world was against her.

"Well I told Jet that I was pregnant and he was obviously ecstatic; he had wanted to be my boyfriend since before Tenroujima. But the other thing is, Gajeel also knows that I slept with Jet. You see when he got back from his mission, before I knew I was even pregnant, I asked him to come over so we could talk. I wanted to tell him the truth about me and Jet, because I had hoped that since Gajeel and I weren't an official couple yet that he would forgive me. But the moment that Gajeel stepped inside, he could smell Jet all over me and my apartment," Levy admitted to her friend.

Lucy took a sip of her hot chocolate that had now gone cold and waited for her friend to continue. Lucy wasn't particularly close to Gajeel; however, Lucy wasn't afraid of him like many of the other guild members. Lucy always found it ironic that Lucy and Levy both seemed to get along with Gajeel just fine, considering the fact that he beat the crap out of both of them. Neither of the girls held it against him, in fact both of them felt sorry for the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel didn't know any better before he joined Fairy Tail—Lucy wasn't going to hold that against him.

Levy finally continued and said, "When Gajeel came over he immediately froze and then he asked me to explain why Jet's smell was all over me and my apartment. I admitted to him what happened and then he started to leave." Levy's tears began to fall at the memory before she added, "I tried to get him to stop so that I could explain what happened better, but he wouldn't say anything. He wouldn't even look at me and then he left."

Lucy took a deep breath, because of everything Levy had told her. Lucy looked at the weeping girl and asked, "Levy-chan do you love Jet?"

Levy sat still for a few moments before she responded with, "I think I could grow to love him. He is crazy about me. I can't just think about myself anymore. I decided that I want to have this baby. I told Jet he didn't have to help, but he asked me to marry him," Lucy's eyes widened and Levy continued, "I told him yes that I would marry him, but I also told him that I was still in love with Gajeel."

"What did he say to that?" Lucy nearly yelled as she asked.

"He said he understood and that no matter what he would never leave me or the baby. He said that he would always be there to take care of us. He said even if I didn't love him now, he would make sure that one day I would fall in love with him too," Levy admitted as she began to move her fingers across her cup of hot chocolate.

Lucy then let out the breath that she had been holding in for a long time and said, "Well I think that is very admirable of Jet. Not many men would want to take responsibility for the child. Is this what you want? Do you want to marry Jet?"

Levy just nodded her head again at Lucy's question. Levy then looked Lucy in the eyes for the first time and said, "Lu-chan I know I need to forget about Gajeel for my sake and my baby's sake. But Gajeel is a very closed off person. Even I don't know that much about him. I don't want him to leave the guild because of something stupid I did. Can you try to talk to him? You seem to have a way with people and every time I try to approach him, he runs away."

Lucy nearly fell out of her chair at her friend's request. "Why do you want me to talk to Gajeel? I am sure he will come around."

Levy frowned at her friend's remark and said, "It isn't just for me Lu-chan. I am worried that Jet will say something stupid to Gajeel and I don't really want the guild finding out that I am pregnant because of a stupid bar fight. I plan on telling Master and Mira tomorrow. I just wanted you to know first since you are my best friend. I am afraid that when people find out Gajeel will shut out everyone out. I was one of the few people who actually talked to him and now it will be awkward between us."

Lucy nodded her head at her friend's statement. It was true that Gajeel wasn't a man of many words. He usually just sat in the corner of the guild munching on his iron. Gajeel only ever really talked to Pantherlily, Levy, Juvia, or Wendy. Lucy would occasionally talk to him but it was usually when he would tease her about her outfits.

"I will try to talk to him Levy-chan, but I don't really know what good I could do," Lucy admitted with a sigh.

Levy smiled weakly at her beautiful friend and said, "Lu-chan I am sure that if anyone could get Gajeel to open up then it would be you."

Lucy just nodded her head and agreed to talk to Gajeel.

* * *

After several hours, Lucy was able to raise the spirits of her blue haired friend. Lucy and Levy looked at books of baby names and discussed how Levy should decorate her nursery. Lucy and Levy also looked at wedding magazines, because Levy wanted to get married before she started to show too much. Finally when it was getting later in the afternoon, Levy decided that it would be a good idea to head home. Levy told Lucy how Jet had been packing her items for her all day, because she was going to move in with him later in the week.

Lucy waived goodbye to her friend and started to make her way back to the guild. Lucy promised Levy that she would not tell anyone her secret, because Lucy knew that Levy and Jet wanted to tell the guild together. Lucy also promised that she would do her best to get the Iron Dragon Slayer to talk to Levy. Lucy had her doubts that he would talk, but she didn't want Gajeel to leave the guild either. Lucy couldn't help but feel bad for Gajeel too. Lucy was determined to help him in some way too.

As Lucy walked into the guild, she noticed that the rowdiness had picked up quite a bit. It seemed that everyone who went to play in the snow earlier was back and already keeping Mira on her toes with their orders. However, Lucy was determined to seek out the gruff Iron Dragon Slayer.

Lucy's eyes focused on the well-built man who had made his way to the furthest and darkest corner of the guild. Lucy slowly started to head over towards the Iron Dragon Slayer when Lily flew in front of her face and said, "Hello Lucy, I see that you are feeling better."

Lucy smiled at Lily. Lucy would never admit this to Lily, because he could easily go into battle form and be on par with Erza, but Lucy always thought Lily was the cutest looking Exceed. He was just too adorable with his little sword and funny poofy pants. "Yes I am doing much better Lily, how have you been this last week?"

Lily just smiled at the blonde girl and said, "I have been well thank you." But then Lily could tell that Lucy's real focus was on his solemn friend in the corner. Lily looked at Gajeel and then turned back to Lucy and said, "Lucy I am sorry, but Gajeel isn't really in the mood to talk right now. He is even more foul tempered than usual."

Lucy looked back at Gajeel with worry in her eyes and whispered to Lily, "Lily, I know what has happened and I would like to talk to Gajeel anyways. I would like to be there for him and help him if I can."

Lily studied Lucy for several moments before he said, "I think that would be a good idea Lucy, thank you." Then the Exceed went over to the bar so he could order a kiwi juice from Mira.

Lucy began to feel more and more nervous the closer she got to Gajeel's table. She knew she promised Levy, but now that she was faced with the task she wasn't sure how she was going to accomplish it. Before Lucy completely reached the table she heard Gajeel growl and say, "Get the hell away from me Bunny Girl. I already heard you with Lily and I don't give a damn about what you have to say and I sure as hell don't need your shitty help."

Usually Lucy would be scared if someone talked to her that way, but instead of getting scared—Lucy got angry. "Listen here you Iron Studded Asshole! I know what has gotten your little panties in a bunch. I get that, but you shouldn't be so quick to push people away who are trying to help you." Lucy said angrily as she grumpily sat down across from Gajeel.

Gajeel turned his ruby eyed gaze on the blonde girl who now had her arms crossed under her large breasts. He harrumphed at her demeanor and said, "Suit yourself. I am about to leave anyways." Then he stood up in attempt to make his way to the job request board.

Lucy realized that she was about to be left behind and quickly jumped up in an attempt to follow Gajeel. However, he grabbed her arm and growled, "If you want to keep that pretty ass of yours from getting hurt then I suggest you stay the hell away from me."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at Gajeel and shook off the grip he had on her arm before she leaned in closer to his face, "You just try and stop me Iron Dick."

Gajeel backed up with his eyes wide in shock, but then Gajeel's face turned into something that Lucy couldn't read. Before either Lucy or Gajeel could say anything else they heard Natsu yell, "Oi, Luce there you are! Are you feeling better?"

Lucy turned to see her pink haired friend running towards her with a big goofy grin on his face. Lucy smiled at Natsu and replied, "I am feeling much better Natsu thanks." Then Lucy turned to look back at Gajeel who was now pulling off a job on the request board. Lucy began to panic because this was going far worse than she had even imagined.

Natsu jumped in front of Lucy's line of sight and said, "Luce I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked but her mind was still clearly focused on getting to Gajeel before he left.

Natsu put his hands behind his head and said, "Well I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to go on a job with you for a while, because I am going to take Lisanna to a resort for just the two of us. Apparently she wants to have sex."

Lucy froze at what Natsu just said so casually. Lucy who found herself unable to say anything intelligent just asked, "What?"

"Yeah, I guess Lisanna bought a lot of sexy underwear. You know like what you have in your drawer and she wants me to look at them. So she and I will go away for a few weeks so she can show them to me. Then when we get back I will probably do some missions with her. But don't worry, after that we can go get you some rent money Luce," Natsu said while still smiling.

Lucy just stared at her friend in disbelief. She wondered if all of her friends were going to try and shock the hell out of her today. Lucy felt a pain in her chest at everything Natsu had just said. Did he not understand anything about her at all? Lucy was not upset that Natsu was with Lisanna, but weren't they still a team? Did Team Natsu not exist anymore? Lucy just continued to stare at Natsu, who was totally oblivious about everything. Lucy had been through a lot today and was afraid she wasn't going to be able to hold back the tears she could feel starting to well up and just whispered out, "T-that's fine Natsu. I hope you and Lisanna have a good time."

Then before Natsu could say anything else Lucy quickly turned around and left the guild once again. Lucy began to shake, because she couldn't control her anger and her sadness. Lucy began to feel like how she did when she was a child—alone. Natsu was supposed to be her new family. Lucy did not see Natsu in a romantic way, but was Lucy so unimportant that Natsu could just drop her like that. She thought that they were closer than that.

Lucy felt the snow start to come down heavier than before and attempted to run back to her apartment when she felt a large strong arm stop her. Lucy looked up and met the ruby eyed gaze of Gajeel Redfox.

Gajeel looked down at Lucy with an unreadable expression and said, "You are coming with me on a mission Bunny Girl, because it looks like someone just broke your trust too."

* * *

Haha! Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you liked my first ever GaLu story!

**Please Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Ehhhhhhhhh?" Lucy yelled as Gajeel let go of the grip he had on her.

"I won't repeat myself Bunny Girl. Now get your shit packed and meet me at the train station in one hour," Gajeel said gruffly as he started to walk away from her.

"GAJEEL YOU IRON ASS, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE!" but as Lucy yelled towards the Iron Dragon Slayer he had already disappeared into the streets of Magnolia.

Lucy just stood there frozen as the snow continued to fall. Finally, she felt something land on her should and turned to see Pantherlily sitting there starring off in the direction that Gajeel had disappeared to. "Did you hear what he just said Lily?" Lucy asked the serious Exceed.

"Mm, I did Lucy. Gajeel doesn't like to go on missions with anyone besides me," Lily said in a serious tone.

"Then why in the hell would he want to go on a mission with me? This is insane! We hardly even know each other!" Lucy yelled as she began to list all of the reasons why she and Gajeel should not be working together. Most of the reasons Lucy listed centered on Gajeel's grumpy disposition.

Lily just listened as the Celestial Mage ranted about all of Gajeel's rude attributes. Lily was impressed at how well the blonde seemed to know his friend. When Lucy seemed to be done listing reasons Lily said, "Lucy I understand why you wouldn't want to go with Gajeel, he can be rather gruff at times. But I don't like seeing my friend hurt. What Levy did to him was inexcusable in my opinion. Please take care of him." Then without saying another word Lily flew back into the guild hall.

Lucy just blinked at the guild hall doors. The truth was she actually didn't want to be here right now any more than Gajeel did. Plus, if Natsu wasn't going to go on a mission with her anytime soon then she would need some rent money. Lucy sighed and slowly walked towards her house. She would go on this mission with Gajeel, but she wasn't quite sure how well it would go.

* * *

After Lucy ran home and packed her bags, she had arrived at the station five minutes before Gajeel said to be there. Lucy looked around for the Iron Dragon Slayer and her eyes widened at the site of him walking towards her. Gajeel had his pack slung over his shoulder and was giving off one of the scariest auras she had ever seen on him—and that was saying a lot.

The crowd parted in fear as Gajeel stomped through the station. He walked up to Lucy and handed her a ticket and said, "Let's go."

"You know, you could be a little nicer!" Lucy yelled and watched as Gajeel boarded the train.

Lucy just sighed at the man's antics. She could already tell how much fun this mission was going to be. Lucy began to regret telling Levy that she would try and talk to Gajeel. Clearly this was going to be a more difficult mission than the actual mission Gajeel had picked out for them.

The Celestial Spirit Mage grabbed her suitcase and quickly boarded the train. She looked around and saw that Gajeel had found a seat that was at least ten feet away from everyone else. Lucy just shook her head and sat down on the other side of the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel didn't even acknowledge her presence as he stared out the window and watched the snow fall. Lucy studied the gruff man across from her and saw why everyone on board seemed to be afraid of him. Gajeel was wearing dark black pants with his black combat boots. He also had on a dark green shirt that deliciously showed off his abs, plus he had on black leather coat. Gajeel looked like a man who would kick anyone's ass who pissed him off even slightly.

Lucy not intimidated by the man at all realized that Gajeel was the one who mentioned riding a train and asked, "Gajeel are you going to be ok riding the train? What about your motion sickness?"

This made Gajeel clench his jaw. He hated that people knew his weakness. The Iron Dragon Slayer gruffly said, "Not that it is any of your business Bunny Girl, but I got some medicine from Wendy. I will be fine."

"Oh well that is good," Lucy said with a bright smile which only made Gajeel grunt at her happy disposition.

The train finally started to move and Lucy looked over at Gajeel who continued to grimace. Lucy assumed that the medicine Wendy gave Gajeel must have helped, but it still didn't completely cure him.

Lucy continued to watch Gajeel as he also continued to ignore her. Then finally after nearly thirty minutes of silence Lucy said slightly annoyed, "So Iron Ass, what is this mission anyways?"

Gajeel shot Lucy an intimidating look that didn't faze her at all. She wasn't scared of Gajeel, especially since she knew deep down that he was a softie. I mean what kind of man gets on a stage in a white suit to sings a song called "Best Friend," plus she saw him cry after they returned from Edolas when Gajeel saw that Lily was safe. Lucy wasn't going to be fooled by Gajeel Redfox. He could try and scare her all he wanted; she knew the truth even if everyone else was scared by him.

Gajeel seeing that his usual intimidation techniques had no effect on the busty blonde just said, "We have to take down a bandit guild that has been targeting innocent families near Crocus. It should take a week. The award amount is 400,000 jewels, we can split it evenly."

Lucy sat in shock. 400,000 jewels split evenly, plus add in the fact that Lucy and Gajeel probably wouldn't break anything so no damage fees. Lucy grinned and thought of all those jewels and decided that maybe this mission wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Gajeel looked over and saw the blonde grinning like an idiot across from him so he asked, "What the hell is your problem Bunny Girl?"

Now it was Lucy's turn to shoot Gajeel a dirty look as she haughtily said, "I was just thinking that this mission might not be so bad after all. It will be nice to walk away from a mission with a decent amount of money for once, because I won't have to pay for the damages done by my team."

Gajeel grunted and said, "Don't compare me to your idiotic team. I have more sense than that stupid Salamander anyways."

Lucy didn't like it when people badmouthed her team, but after what Natsu did Lucy couldn't seem to find it in herself to defend him. He broke her trust. Lucy loved Lisanna. Lucy loved that Lisanna and Natsu were together, but why couldn't Natsu see that what he said and did was wrong? Was Lucy being overly sensitive?

Gajeel continued to stare at his guild mate. He expected her to yell at him or try to kick him. He knew that the blonde had quite the temper on her and he often saw her take out her anger on the Salamander or the Stripper. Instead she just sat there and it looked like she was thinking hard. Gajeel also noticed a sense of sadness in her eyes.

The two continued to sit in silence, both thinking about the recent events at the guild. In some weird way, Lucy and Gajeel were glad that they were doing this mission together. It was like the two had bonded in some unspoken way. They were both hurt and their trust had been broken.

Finally Lucy realized that something or someone was missing and asked, "Gajeel, why isn't Lily coming with us on this mission?"

"We met back up at our house after I told you to meet me at the station. I told him he should come, but he just said that I needed to do this mission alone with you. He just kept muttering something about this is what I needed," Gajeel said as his brow furrowed together.

"Oh well that is too bad. I really like Lily," Lucy said as she stuck out her lip sadly.

Gajeel smelt the sadness on Lucy and looked over to see her starring out at the snow. Gajeel oddly felt a rush of pride when Lucy said that she liked Lily. Lily was the best Exceed and partner ever. He wasn't rude like Wendy's or Stings's Exceeds and he wasn't as annoying like Salamander's Exceed. Gajeel wasn't even going to go there with Rogue's Exceed. Lily was perfect and tough as shit.

Gajeel finally responded with, "Yeah, Lily is the best."

Lucy just smiled at Gajeel's praise for his friend. The Iron Dragon Slayer didn't compliment very often, but when he did it almost made you feel special. Lucy took the opportunity to try and fulfill a promise she made to her friend and said, "Speaking of Lily, he seemed to be very concerned for you in the guild earlier."

Lucy watched as Gajeel's muscles tensed up; however, the Iron Dragon Slayer made no attempt to talk. Lucy decided that she would continue since Gajeel didn't bite her head off this time, "Look I know what happened between you and Levy and I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you, but you shouldn't take your anger out on Levy. She just made a mistake that is all."

"You don't know shit Bunny Girl," Gajeel growled.

Lucy scowled. Angry Gajeel was back. Lucy just eyed the pissed of Iron Dragon slayer and said, "I will have you know Iron Head that Levy came to my apartment today and told me about what happened between her and Jet. I know you two were about to go on a date and you feel hurt bu-."

"What the hell are you talking about Bunny Girl? Shrimp and I were not going to go on a date," Gajeel asked with confusion written all over his metal studded face.

Lucy blinked a few times because she was now just as confused as the Dragon Slayer. Lucy finally said slightly bewildered, "Yeah, Levy said you were on a mission when the guild held a party for Natsu and Lisanna. She also said that when you got back you two were supposed to go on a date, but then she got drunk and slept with Jet."

Gajeel just starred at Lucy like the girl had lost her mind. The Iron Dragon replied with, "Bunny Girl I think you have been hanging around Salamander for too long and his idiocy is rubbing off on you. Shrimp and I weren't going to go on a date, we are just friends."

"Well than do you care to explain what you were supposed to do once you got back from the mission 'Oh Enlightened One,'" Lucy said mockingly.

The Iron Dragon Slayer scowled at Lucy and said, "Shrimp asked me before I left with Lily if I would help her on a mission when I got back."

Lucy sat there waiting for Gajeel to continue. She sighed when she realized that he was a man and Gajeel probably thought that his weak explanation was good enough. "Gajeel what was the mission exactly? You need to give me a little more details than that," Lucy said annoyed.

"Shrimp said that we would have to go alone and the job request was at a resort. She said we would be alone for a whole week and that have to share a ro-," Gajeel said as his face paled at the realization of what the Solid Script mage had asked him.

Lucy snorted as she pieced together the information. Leave it to Levy to go in a roundabout way to ask someone out on a date and assume that they would understand what she was trying to ask. Lucy looked at Gajeel who still looked dumbstruck and said, "It seems to me Mr. Redfox that you have been in one too many fights, because I think you have a screw loose. I mean how could you have not seen how Levy was in love with you?"

Gajeel continued to stare at the Celestial Mage across from him. He didn't know what to say. Lucy seeing that Gajeel was at least no longer angry at her said, "Besides, if you didn't think it was a date then what in the hell were you talking about when you said that your trust was broken? Levy said that you came over and that she tried to tell you what happened with Jet and now you won't talk to her."

At the mention of Jet's name Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the blonde. He then came out of shock and said gruffly, "That is none of your business Bunny Girl."

Lucy rolled her eyes. This man was impossible! "It is my business Gajeel, because Levy made it my business. Now why are you being so rude to her? I am not going to stop nagging you until you tell me and you can quit trying to intimidate me because it is not going to work Iron Ass," Lucy said sternly.

The Iron Dragon Slayer snorted. He was confused by why the Shrimp left out some crucial information in her story to Bunny Girl. Gajeel finally said, "I don't know what exactly the Shrimp told you, but we were not going to go on a date—or at least I didn't know it was a date. When she asked me to come over to her house when I got back, I assumed it was because she wanted to talk about the mission we were going to go on. She broke my trust by hooking up with Speedy again after she promised she would stay away from him."

Now it was Lucy's turn to sit and stare at Gajeel dumbfounded. Levy hooked up with Jet again? What the hell was that supposed to mean? "Gajeel when you said that Levy hooked up with Speedy again, does that mean they were together before?" Lucy asked now really confused by the conversation.

"Yeah, they used to sneak around all the time before Tenroujima. Then Jet went Vulcan-shit on her when she chose me to be her partner during the S-class exams," Gajeel said extremely pissed off.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WENT VULCAN-SHIT ON HER?! DID HE TOUCH HER?! DID HE HURT HER?!" Lucy screamed at Gajeel. She readied her keys and was going to call Aquarius out on Jet when she got back to the guild.

Gajeel flinched in his seat from his guild mate's screams. The Iron Dragon Slayer nearly yelled back, "Calm down Bunny Girl, Speedy didn't touch Shrimp like that. If he did he knows I would have beaten the shit out of him."

Lucy calmed down slightly at what Gajeel had said and nodded her head for him to continue. She still wasn't satisfied but Gajeel said, "What I mean was he just screamed at her a lot and accused her of cheating on him with me. It made the Shrimp cry and I don't like it when she cries; however, he was the one who cheated on her when we were gone for seven years."

Lucy put her hand up to her chin and thought about everything Gajeel had said. Why would Levy have not told her she had been with Jet before? It made Lucy worry that Levy couldn't be honest with her about what had happened. Lucy looked back at Gajeel and asked, "I still don't get why you said Levy broke your trust. Even if she did say she would stay away from Jet why does it bother you when she was just your friend? Did you like her more than just friends? Plus I don't think you can really blame Jet for having a relationship with someone while we were frozen in time. For all the rest of the guild knew, we were dead."

"It bothers me, because she promised to keep her distance from him. I don't like it when people break their promises. I don't trust too many people. My word is my bond. I don't like people who just fling words around. I do blame Jet for not waiting. Shrimp was a good person. If it were me and the person I loved disappeared for seven years, I would have never of given up searching for them. Dragon Slayers are more loyal than that," Gajeel said firmly, but then he noticed how Lucy visibly flinched in her seat at his last statement.

Gajeel wanted to groan, he didn't mean to bring up the Salamander. Then the Iron Dragon Slayer looked back at the window and said seriously, "Look Bunny Girl I am sorry about Salamander. It is just that when Metalicana raised me he would always talk about loyalty and shit like that. Then he left me."

Lucy saw what appeared to be sadness in Gajeel's eyes. Her heart ached for him. She knew he didn't try to hurt her when he talked about Dragon Slayers. However, Lucy was big on trust and loyalty too. She knew all too well the loneliness of the world and how it feels when someone breaks that trust. She also knew what if felt like to be more or less abandoned by a parent.

A small smile crept up on Lucy's face when she remembered that Gajeel had said he never would have given up searching for the person he loved, even if they disappeared for seven years. Lucy found the notion to be very romantic and very unlike Gajeel. She giggled slightly to herself at how she remembered the countless fairy tales she had read where the male hero had said or did something similar. Gajeel was acting like a prince or a knight in one of those stories—it was just too cute and so unlike him.

Gajeel turned his ruby eyed gaze on the giggling blonde across from him and asked, "What the hell is so funny Bunny Girl?"

Lucy put her hand up to her mouth when she realized that she couldn't hold in her giggles anymore. She smiled at the Iron Dragon Slayer and said, "Oh it's nothing Black Steel Gajeel—other than what you said a moment ago that was completely romantic. Who knew you were a romantic at heart."

"WHAT THE HELL BUNNY GIRL? I DIDN' T SAY ANY ROMANTIC SHIT!" Gajeel yelled in horror at what the busty blonde had said.

"Yes you did! You said how you would have never of given up searching for the woman you loved. AHHHHH IT IS SO ROMANTIC GAJEELY!" Lucy said playfully.

Gajeel scowled at the girl and said, "Don't add a 'y' to the end of my name it sounds as stupid as shit."

Lucy saw that she had hurt Gajeel's pride a little and wanted to giggle again. She was surprisingly having a lot of fun teasing the gruff man like this. He usually never opened up to anyone; it made her feel special that he was talking back with her. Lucy just smiled and said, "I'm sorry Gajeel I will stop."

Gajeel just snorted at her before she added, "Thank you for clearing some of this up with me. I don't know why Levy wouldn't have told me about her and Jet before, but you should know that I don't hold it against you for being upset with her. After all if she made a promise to you, then I understand why you would be upset. I don't like it when someone breaks a promise to me either."

Gajeel looked over at Lucy. She was biting her bottom lip and looking down. Bunny Girl wasn't supposed to look sad. She was supposed to be laughing, smiling, and enjoying the craziness of their guild. Gajeel gruffly said, "Shrimp and Jet only started hooking up right before the S-class exams, so she probably just didn't get the chance to tell you. Don't feel bad about it; I am sure she didn't mean to hurt you. Plus she clearly cares about you if she told you enough of what happened now."

Lucy just nodded her head at the Iron Dragon's words. Once again he had surprised her. Now he was trying to comfort her? This was all nearly too much for Lucy. She just replied with, "Thanks Gajeel. I will talk to her when I get back." Gajeel just nodded in return.

The two sat in a content silence for the rest of the train ride to Crocus. When the train came to a stop they grabbed their luggage and made their way off.

Lucy felt much better now knowing that she and Gajeel had cleared the air about the recent issues, plus she was glad to be away from the guild for once. The Celestial Spirit Mage smiled up at the Iron Dragon Slayer, because she was genuinely excited to be there with him and said, "I am really glad we talked on the train and that we are going to be working together, Gajeely."

Gajeel just looked ahead and replied, "Tchh, whatever Bunny Girl."

* * *

I am really sad that GaLu week is ending today, so I wanted to go ahead and post up another chapter for everyone. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, or following this story.

Also, I decided to go ahead and keep this story going! All of your reviews were just so encouraging that I couldn't just make it a one-shot, so this will be a multi-chapter story! Yayyyyyyyyyyy! However, it will probably only be updated on an every other week basis. So please check back for an update on this story around March 9. But if you like my writing style, then please feel free to check out my other two stories that I have up that are updated weekly: _Gods, Dragons, and Stars_ and _A Dream of Two Worlds_.

A special thanks to: Varvala (my best fanfiction friend and first reviewer!), fylith, bookworm0313, Kurasabe, Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many, KaseyKay10, GaLu-84 (by the way I love your Avatar Pic), lovergirl8602, leoslady4ever, staryskylines221, and AvatarSS20. Thank you so much for your positive feedback and not laughing at me for my first Gajucy story!

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! ARE YOU GLAD THAT IT WILL BE LONGER?!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

I dedicate this chapter to Varvala for helping me when I needed it! You are the best!

* * *

"ACHOO!" Lucy sneezed as she wiped her nose with a tissue before she shoved it back into her coat pocket.

"Princess when we see that Iron Ass again I am going to kick his ass," Loke growled as he remained hunkered down next to Lucy behind a boulder.

The snow and wind had picked up in the past hour as Lucy shivered further into her coat. Gajeel and Lucy had reached the person who posted the job request outside of Crocus earlier that day and the two Fairy Tail mages had already tracked down the bandit's whereabouts. Gajeel had mentioned to Lucy that they were not good at covering their tracks, so thanks to Gajeel's dragon senses they were able to find the bandit's hideout quickly.

The bandits were hidden in a smaller mountain range a little outside Crocus. For anyone other than a Dragon Slayer, the bandit's guild would be difficult to find which is why it had been listed as such a good job—no one could find them. Their guild blended in with the rocky countryside outside of Crocus nearly perfect.

The blonde mage was supposed to wait for Gajeel as he scouted the area so that they could get a good idea at how many mages they were about to go up against. Lucy thought it was a brilliant idea. Too many times she was used to Natsu just running off and barging in everywhere head first—not even thinking about the consequences.

Lucy looked over and saw Loke scowling and muttering something about Gajeel. She just smiled weakly at her friend's comments. The blonde quickly un-wrapped a cough drop wrapper and stuck the strawberry cough drop in her mouth. Then she moved the cough drop to the side of her cheek so she could talk; "Loke, it isn't Gajeel's fault that I have been sick recently or that I feel like crap again. I agreed to go on this mission with him. You also can't blame him for the weather. It isn't his fault that this is the freakiest snow storm in Crocus's history," Lucy said as she felt the yummy cough drop's effects on her throat.

"And _why_ did you agree to do this exactly?" Loke asked as he readjusted his glasses on his face, "You two have never gone on a mission together. I didn't even think you two spoke to each other. Plus you have been sick and shouldn't be pushing yourself by hunting down a Bandit Guild in the snow!"

"Well I just felt that I needed a break," Lucy said grimly and started to rub her hands together to keep them warm.

Loke looked at his friend, because he could sense that she was hiding something, and asked, "Lucy where is Natsu?"

The Leader of the Zodiac watched as his friend visibly flinched next to him. Loke knew that both Erza and Gray had to go out on missions while Lucy was sick, but why wasn't Natsu here with Lucy now?

"He had other plans Loke," Lucy said quietly as she pulled out another tissue to wipe her nose.

Loke studied his master carefully and asked suspiciously, "What kind of plans Lucy?"

Lucy sat in silence for a long time. She didn't want to tell Loke that Natsu and Lisanna were going to go off to a resort together, to have _sex_, while she had to traipse around in the snow with a grumpy Iron Dragon Slayer. She didn't want to admit to Loke that she felt like Natsu had betrayed her. Lucy couldn't find it in herself to admit that her best friend had let her down.

The truth of the matter was Lucy wanted to scream and cry. She wanted to crawl into her bed and pound her fists against something. Natsu was supposed to be the one person who was never going to let her down. But he did. Why did the world have to be so cruel? Why is it that the people who are closest to you sometimes hurt you the most?

Lucy's brows furrowed together and wondered if she really had any reason to be upset. She knew that Natsu had always loved Lisanna. In fact, Lucy thought that it was very romantic that they had been childhood friends that fell in love; however, something about it didn't settle right with Lucy. When Lisanna was in Edolas, or presumed to be dead, Natsu and Lucy had bonded. Then when Lisanna came back everything was still somewhat normal between them. But then out of the blue after the games Natsu just announced to everyone that he and Lisanna were dating. Lucy didn't even know that they had spent any time together. The fact that Natsu kept it hidden from her just pissed her off. If they were as close as she thought they were, wouldn't he have mentioned it to her before he blurted it out to the guild?

Then she got sick a few weeks ago and Natsu never even came by to check on her. Erza came and brought her some cake. Gray made her a special ice pack for her fever. Even Happy left a fish on her bed—even though Lucy wasn't too happy about that. It was like Natsu just dropped her.

Lucy's heart ached a little at the events from this morning. Natsu acted like an idiot, she felt like Levy had lied to her, and now she felt bad for Gajeel. Who would have thought that she would be hunting down a bandit guild with one of the grumpiest people she knew. Other than the weather, and starting to feel sick again, Lucy had enjoyed her time with the gruff Iron Dragon Slayer. He was smart, loyal, and pretty awesome. Gajeel had already found the whereabouts of the bandit guild in a matter of hours when the mission was supposed to take days. Lucy was really impressed by him.

The blonde could sense Loke studying her carefully. She sighed because she knew he wasn't going to just let her ignore his last question, so without giving away too much information Lucy just said bluntly, "Natsu and Lisanna wanted some alone time together and I need rent money so Gajeel offered to help."

Loke harrumphed and thought about how much of an idiot Natsu was. Lucy was the perfect girl and Natsu just tossed her aside like it was nothing. Did Natsu not see how Lucy made almost every male around her on edge with her hotness? Did he not see that Lucy was the best friend ever? Loke looked over at his master and thought how she still looked cute even if she was wiping away a ton of snot from her bright red nose.

Then Loke thought about what Lucy had said and asked grimly, "If you just needed rent money you could have asked me to go with you. What are you keeping from me Lucy? I don't see why you would ask Gajeel of all people for help. Why not go with Levy and Team Shadow Gear?"

At the mention of Levy's name, Loke noticed that Lucy's body stiffened. Through their magical bond, he could sense a heavy amount of anxiety coming off of her. Why had Levy's name caused Lucy this kind of reaction?

Finally Lucy said, "Look Loke I am sorry, but it is not my place to discuss certain details on why I am here with Gajeel. I was asked to not talk about it, but please understand that I came with Gajeel on my own free will and I am actually having a good time with him."

Loke wanted to ask more questions, but obeyed the wishes of his friend. The handsome Zodiac Leader just gave Lucy a dazzling smile and said, "Anything for you Princess! Now if you are getting too cold I don't mind if you want to cuddle with me while we wait."

Lucy just rolled her eyes and moaned. Perverted Loke had returned. Loke tried to inch closer to Lucy but the blonde looked him with a glare that would even make Erza proud.

The two sat in a content silence as they waited for Gajeel to return. After about thirty minutes, Lucy sneezed again and then heard a gruff and familiar voice from behind her, "Keep it down Bunny Girl or you will give away our position."

Lucy turned around and saw an annoyed looking Gajeel. She narrowed her eyes at him and snapped, "Shut up baka! It isn't my fault I have been sick! You shouldn't have taken so long and left me out here in the cold." Lucy then crossed her arms in a huff.

Lucy's actions earned an amused chuckle from Loke and a surprised stare from Gajeel. Lucy tried to look menacing, but it was difficult to look that way when your coat made you look like a giant marshmallow. The blonde mage just eyed her two friends and then turned away so that she could put another cough drop in her mouth.

Gajeel frowned at Lucy's actions and worried that he had drug her into something that she wasn't ready for. The girl had been sick and she did have a point. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

The Iron Dragon slayer hunkered down next to his teammates and said, "Ok here is the plan, there are about forty bandits hiding in there. From what I heard, it sounds like the entire guild is in there now because the weather is supposed to get worse and they are a bunch of pansies. They are all pretty weak so we will make quick work of them and catch them by surprise."

Lucy nodded as she heard Gajeel's assessment of the situation. The blonde turned to the Iron Dragon Slayer and asked, "So do you want to split them off evenly then?"

Gajeel sat stunned for a moment at the tenacity of the usually bubbly blonde next to him, but his stunned face quickly turned into a scowl and he said, "No Bunny Girl I will take half of them and your playboy can the other half. You are staying right here. I don't want you getting hurt since you are clearly not over whatever you had."

"LIKE HELL I AM STAYING OUT HERE YOU IRON ASSHOLE!" Lucy screamed in outrage and then immediately regretted her decision.

The three heard a noise and then looked over the boulder and saw that the bandit guild was headed straight towards them. Lucy sweat dropped nervously because she realized that her shout had given away their location.

Gajeel growled at Lucy, "Stay put Bunny Girl!" Then the Iron Dragon jumped in front of Lucy and Loke towards the bandit guild running at them and yelled, "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"Princess you should do what he says and stay back!" Loke yelled as his fists lit up and then the Zodiac Leader joined Gajeel in the fight.

"BAKAS!" Lucy yelled after the two men. She was pissed off. She was pissed that it was snowing, pissed that she was feeling sick again, and she was pissed that every male in her life didn't give a damn about what she was thinking!

Lucy readied her Fleuve d'étoiles and snapped it towards a group of the men running towards her. The blonde Fairy Tail mage noticed Loke fighting off a group of twenty men with ease while Gajeel turned his arm into his Iron Dragon Lance and bashed into a an unsuspecting group of bandits.

The Celestial Mage was nearly caught off guard when a big, muscular, and smelly man jumped up from behind her and said, "Oh does the pretty little girl want to play with us?"

Lucy spun around and wrapped her whip around as fast as lightning and entangled the man behind her.

"Oh so the marshmallow has some moves," sneered the large man.

Before Lucy could yell at him for calling her a marshmallow, the man used a snow attack that hit Lucy in the face. However, Lucy did not relinquish her grip on her whip. She was too pissed off to let a little snow bother her.

As Lucy lunged for the man to take him down, she felt the oddest sensation in her nose. Her nose felt all tickly and itchy at the same time. A look of terror enveloped the large bandit as Lucy's face contorted and she screamed, "AAAAAAACCCCCCHHHHHHHOOOOOOO!" Her head went flying into the skull of the large man and knocked him out cold.

Lucy grabbed her head as pain seared through it. She vaguely heard Gajeel and Loke yelling at her before she fell in the snow.

* * *

The tired blonde moaned as she opened her eyes. All she could see at first was blackness and stars everywhere. She reached for her head and winced as she felt a pounding pain. The blonde had no idea where she was but at least she felt warm now.

Lucy tried to sit up after her vision had cleared and saw that she was on a large bed with a furry blanket over her. There was a stone fireplace across the room that was already going and there were large windows to her side that showed the heavy snow falling. Then Lucy heard a door open across the room and watched as Gajeel walked in and carried several large bags.

The ruby eyed gaze of Gajeel met Lucy's confused chocolate eyes as he said, "Oh so you're finally up Bunny Girl."

"Gajeel where am I? What is going on? What is in those bags?" Lucy asked as pushed the blanket off of her and tried to get up, but the Dragon Slayer was faster.

Gajeel quickly sat down the bags of supplies, rushed over to the blonde, and put his hands on her shoulders. His intense gaze met her worried eyes as he said gruffly, "Now you listen to me Bunny Girl, because earlier you didn't listen to me and now you got us into this mess. So set your pretty ass back down on that bed before I make you."

Lucy blushed badly at what Gajeel had just said, but she nodded her head that she understood. As she leaned back on the bed, Gajeel grabbed the blanket and carefully placed it back over her. The gentle actions of Gajeel only made Lucy blush more and made her even more confused at what was going on.

If Gajeel noticed Lucy's flustered face he hid it well, because the Iron Dragon Slayer went back over to the bags and started to pull out supplies. Lucy watched as Gajeel pulled out various items like pain killers, soda, crackers, and several other items. The blonde tried to arch her neck to see what he was doing with the items but winced again when she felt the pounding feeling in her head.

"Gajeel what are you doing?" Lucy asked as she rested her head down onto the pillow.

She heard the man harrumph as he replied, "Getting some supplies, because we are going to stay here awhile until you get to feeling better. You clearly had no one looking after you before."

Lucy's eyes shot open as she said, "What do you mean we are going to stay here? Where is here exactly? What happened to the bandits? Where is Loke? Don't you want to get back to the guild?"

"We are in a cabin that I rented for us at a small ski resort about on hour away from Crocus. It was closer than going to Crocus itself. The bandits have been handed over to the authorities thanks to Loke, who also collected our reward. I had to go get supplies that the doctor told me to get. And finally, I am in no hurry to get back to the guild and I assumed that you were not either," Gajeel said sternly as he began to put the food items away in the cabinets over the kitchenette area.

"Doctor? What Doctor?" Lucy asked as she felt embarrassed that she got sick again so soon. Plus, what Gajeel had said had been true. She wasn't in a hurry to get back to the guild at all.

Gajeel continued to put away items as he replied, "I had to go get a doctor for you because you were unconscious ever since you head butted the guild master of the bandit guild. You almost gave yourself a concussion, but thankfully you just have a bruised head and a cold." Then the Iron Dragon slayer snorted as he said, "Who knew that hard head of yours would come in handy that way?"

Before Lucy could ask anything else or be offended by Gajeel's last statement, the menacing Iron Dragon Slayer stood over her with a small measuring cup filled with purple liquid in one hand. "No more questions Bunny Girl. Now take this medicine and take your temperature."

Lucy eyed the purple liquid and pouted. She had been taking medicines for the past three weeks and she was tired of it. "What flavor is that?" Lucy asked as she arched her eyebrow.

Gajeel's eye twitched as he growled, "The only flavor that the store had Bunny Girl. Now take it."

Lucy shook her head no and tried to pull the covers over her head. "Oi! What the hell Bunny Girl?! Just take the damn medicine!" Gajeel yelled as his patience began to thin.

Lucy just continued to shake her head no under the blankets. The Iron Dragon slayer let out a deep sigh as he ripped the blankets off of the blonde. Lucy eeped at Gajeel's quick actions and tried to get off the bed, but once again the muscular man was too quick for her.

Before she knew it, Gajeel hovered over her and said through clenched teeth, "Now you be a good little Bunny and take the medicine before I open your mouth and force it down."

The defeated blonde looked up at the intense gaze of Gajeel and gave into his demands. She realized it was stupid to fight him and actually felt bad about her actions since he did go out to get her medicine to begin with. Lucy grudgingly took the measuring cup from Gajeel's hands and quickly downed the medicine.

As the liquid washed down her coarse throat, Lucy wrinkled her nose at the flavor which made Gajeel arch his eyebrow at her actions. The Dragon Slayer grunted and got off of her as he headed over to finish unpacking the supplies.

As Gajeel walked away he could hear his guild mate mutter something about how she hates grape and likes the cherry flavor. He rolled his eyes and said dryly, "I heard that Bunny Girl."

He heard her squeak and then heard the blankets shuffle again. Gajeel looked over at the blonde girl on the bed as she hid under the blankets. He was completely stunned by the turn of events this past day.

This morning he was pissed at the world, well he was still pissed, and now here he was stuck taking care of Bunny Girl for the next week. The truth was he felt bad for the way he dragged her on this mission with him. He knew that she had been sick; hell knows how the guild wouldn't shut up about it. He didn't know why he wanted her to come along. Perhaps it was because when he watched Salamander bluntly state that he was going to go off and screw the Demon's sister he couldn't help but notice the look of betrayal in Bunny Girl's eyes.

As Gajeel put away the last of the items a scowl came across his face. Earlier when he and Bunny Girl were on the train she said something about the Shrimp being in love with him. He would be a liar if he said he didn't know that Shrimp was attracted to him, but almost the whole time he knew her she had also had the hots for Speedy. Gajeel was confused at why Shrimp would forget to mention her relationship with Speedy to Bunny Girl.

Gajeel looked over towards the bed again and watched the blonde smile faintly at the falling snow outside. His guild mate looked calm now, but Gajeel smirked at the memory of how Bunny Girl had yelled at him before the bandit guild attacked them. She was feisty. She didn't take shit from anyone. He admired that about her. Even now if he would have told almost anyone else to take medicine, they would have nearly shit their pants just by looking at him—but not Bunny Girl. She constantly pushed his buttons.

The Iron Dragon Slayer felt shame as he thought about everything he did to her during the Phantom Lord battle. He had tortured her relentlessly just for fun, but she took every hit from him and never backed down. Then when he joined Fairy Tail she forgave him. What kind of person does that?

Gajeel was so confused by the blonde. He had never met anyone like her. However his thoughts were interrupted when he heard his guild mate say, "Gajeel, if you want I can go get us some food. It is getting pretty late."

The dark haired mage just sighed and said, "The doctor said you needed rest Bunny Girl. I'm a grown ass man. I will take care of our dinner."

"But Gajeel I don't want to bother you!" Lucy said in defiance.

Gajeel shot Lucy a look that made her squeak. "I said I got this. Besides consider us even after this," Gajeel said as he shrugged his shoulders before he added, "I will be back. I will go to the main lodge and get us something to eat. Now you better not move from that spot while I am gone Bunny Girl." Then Gajeel shot Lucy one more menacing look with only made her smile and nod her head.

After Gajeel walked out, Lucy stared up at the ceiling and started to laugh. The situation she had entered was too weird to comprehend. Gajeel was being so thoughtful and assertive. Lucy found that she really like this side of Gajeel. She knew that if she wouldn't have gotten a cold again that Gajeel would have let her help him take down the bandit guild. She really liked his strategies and how he thought before he acted. The blonde actually thought that she wouldn't mind going on another mission with him once she got better.

Lucy sighed though as she thought how Gajeel was kind enough to get her medicine and bring her dinner. She felt a pain in her chest as she thought about how Gajeel had already done more for her today than Natsu had the entire time she was sick.

The blonde mage frowned at the snow outside as she thought about how betrayed she felt again, but then she realized that she should just stop feeling sorry for herself and enjoy this little break with Gajeel. She knew that Gajeel had been hurt recently too and she wanted to be there for him no matter what. She was determined to help him.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, Gajeel walked in carrying more bags that contained their food. Lucy got a whiff of something that smelled absolutely delicious. The blonde easily sat up on the bed and watched as Gajeel sat out the food on their little coffee table across the room.

The Iron Dragon Slayer looked over at the blonde who practically had drool coming out of her mouth and said, "Do you think you will be able to sit up and eat Bunny Girl?"

Lucy nodded her head and said, "Yes, I am actually feeling a lot better now. Thank you for the medicine earlier."

Gajeel just snorted and watched as his guild mate carefully stood and made her way over. A large smile spread across Lucy's face as she asked, "Mmmm…it smells really good. What did you get?"

Gajeel sat down on the couch and said, "I didn't know what you liked, but I got you a big bowl of their homemade ramen that is supposed to be really good for a cold."

Lucy's eyes brightened as she said, "Thank you so much! I love homemade ramen! This looks delicious." Then she took a seat down next to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel watched her from the corner of his eye to make sure that she was really ok, but he knew he didn't have anything to worry about when he saw that gleam in her eye as she looked at her ramen. Bunny Girl looked like she had just found her prey.

The two ate and sat in silence for the next several minutes before Lucy asked, "So what do you want to do now?"

Gajeel shot Lucy a confused look and asked, "What the hell are you talking about Bunny Girl?"

"Well we are in this really nice room, I am stuck inside, and it is really quiet. Do you want to watch a movie or something? There is that really nice lacrima screen over the fireplace and we could rent a movie or something." Lucy asked curiously as she slurped down the rest of her soup.

The Iron Dragon Slayer just blinked at his blonde companion a few times. Did she seriously want to spend time with him? He just couldn't figure this girl out.

As Lucy finished her bowl of ramen she turned to Gajeel who had confusion written all over his usual gruff looking face. Lucy waved her hand in front of Gajeel who then snapped out of his daze and asked, "What's wrong Gajeel? Do you not want to watch something?"

Gajeel felt like an idiot for just sitting there like a dumb ass as he said, "No it isn't that. If you want to watch a movie that is fine, just let me clean this mess up first."

Lucy watched as Gajeel started to grab their empty containers and when she offered to help he just gave her a glare that sat her back down in her seat. Lucy watched Gajeel in amazement. How could a man make cleaning up dishes look so damn sexy? Then her eyes widened and face blushed at what she had just thought.

Gajeel turned to look at the blonde when he sensed her nervousness. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell that she was embarrassed about something. He assumed it was because he looked like a pansy cleaning up after her.

Before Gajeel came to sit back down he grabbed an extra fuzzy blanket out of the closet and handed it to Lucy. He watched as her beautiful brown eyes grew wide and blush covered her face. The Iron Dragon Slayer gulped at how cute the girl on the couch looked.

"U-um, thank you Gajeel," Lucy said nervously.

Gajeel just grunted and sat down next to her and picked up the remote. As he flipped through the movies they could order he asked, "Does anything look good to you?"

Gajeel wasn't aware that Lucy had been eyeing him out of the corner of her eye, so for a moment she nearly panicked because she took his question to mean something else. Lucy quickly regained composure and then said, "I really like Casablanca."

The Iron Dragon Slayer snorted and said, "Of course you do."

Lucy scowled at Gajeel and said, "What is wrong with Casablanca? It is a classic love story and it is very romantic!"

"And I am a Dragon Slayer. We don't get into that romantic shit," Gajeel said gruffly.

"Please," Lucy asked eagerly.

"No," Gajeel replied bluntly.

Lucy wasn't going to let Gajeel win. She worked up some fake tears as she stuck out her bottom lip. She let out a fake sniffle and watched as Gajeel flinched back. Lucy looked up at the scared Iron Dragon Slayer with huge crocodile tears in her eyes and said, "B-but Gajeely I am sick and I want to watch Casablanca!"

Gajeel sat there frozen. He hated it when girls cried, but something wasn't right about this scenario. He couldn't sense sadness coming off of Bunny Girl, so what was her deal? He watched as the blonde continued to sniffle and rub her eyes before he moaned and said, "Fine, but tomorrow night it is my pick and you have to agree with whatever I choose."

Lucy broke out into a wide smile and yelled, "DEAL!"

The Iron Dragon slayer's mouth hung open at how quickly his guild mate's demeanor changed. He grumbled a few choice words before selecting the movie. The clever little bunny had tricked him—Gajeel Redfox. However, he couldn't help but think about how it would be nice to go on another mission with her after she got over being sick. Bunny Girl was clever and he thought that her magic rocked. For the first time in his life, he actually looked forward to the spending the next week with someone other than Lily.

As the two got situated, Lucy giggled and thought how this week might not be so bad after all.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!** I hope everyone enjoyed seeing a little softer side to Gajeel. He acts all tough, but I think he is a softie deep down, lol.

Also I apologize to everyone! I meant to have this posted up on the 9th but life happened this last week and it was h***.

A special thanks to: Varvala, Guest, Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many, kasey44, Fangirly2349, leoslady4ever, Bloody Amethist, cherryvampiress, roomupstairs, Trunksmybaby, and Kesuna. Thank you so much for reviewing and providing me with some feedback! I really appreciate your thoughts and thank you!

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, or read!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Bunny Girl I promise it won't hurt," Gajeel growled.

"No way! That thing is huge! It is the largest I have ever seen! Besides, what if it tastes funny," Lucy whimpered.

"Yes it is larger than normal but it will make you feel good," Gajeel sighed as he said, "And it won't taste funny—you might even enjoy it."

Lucy shook her head violently there was no way she was going to put that _thing_ in her mouth, no matter how much Gajeel begged. "Gajeel I am scared. This is new for me and I don't know what it will be like," Lucy admitted shyly as she pulled her knees up under her face on the bed.

The muscular Iron Dragon Slayer leaned in closer to the scared looking blonde and said as comforting as he could, "If you want you can hold onto me. That way if it is painful you can squeeze me as hard as you want, but I don't think it will be as bad as you think."

Lucy's worried chocolate eyes met Gajeel's ruby ones and she knew she had to do this. There was no way Gajeel was going to let her out of it. She would have to put _that_ in her mouth. Lucy got a determined expression on her face and then said seriously, "Ok, hand me the pill and the glass of water."

Gajeel sighed in relief as he handed his blonde guild mate the largest pill he had ever seen as well with a glass of water. The doctor had given it to him yesterday and Lucy was supposed to take it every morning after she ate breakfast.

He was honestly just glad that he didn't have to argue with her as long as he did last night. After the two guild mates finished watching their movie, Lucy was supposed to take some more of her syrup medicine. When Gajeel told her that she needed to take one more dose before she went to bed, the blonde had dashed into the bathroom and locked herself inside. The very annoyed Dragon Slayer had stood outside of the bathroom door for over half an hour as he tried to get her to open up. He eventually had to threaten to eat the handle, thus he informed her how he would be able to see her bathe every day unless she opened up.

After a Gajeel had declared that, Lucy wasted no time in opening the door and downing the medicine. This morning, Gajeel had already blocked off the bathroom as a means of escape as he cornered Lucy on the bed to take her medicine.

Lucy frowned as she held the giant pill in her hand. She hated taking medicine. You would think in a world with magic they would be able to come up with something better than this. But even if she were at the guild, she knew that Wendy's magic would only do so much and she would still have to take this stupid ass pill.

"Just hurry up and take it Bunny Girl," Gajeel growled as he watched Lucy study the pill intensely like it was going to jump down her throat and kill her.

"DON'T RUSH ME!" Lucy yelled defiantly at the annoyed looking Gajeel.

Gajeel just grumbled as Lucy started studying the pill again. She was trying to determine the easiest way to take it. She didn't want the pill to touch her tongue because it felt coarse on her fingers and she didn't want the weird flavor to stay on her tongue. But then if she took a little bit of water first and then put the pill in her mouth, she was afraid that she might choke because of the awkward size of the pill.

Lucy decided to drink the water first, because she determined that Gajeel wouldn't let her choke—well she _hoped_ that he wouldn't let her choke. She looked up at the Iron Dragon Slayer who sat next to her and said, "Ok, I am going to take it now."

"About damn time," Gajeel muttered but watched as Lucy took a timid sip of water and then slowly put the pill in her mouth.

The next few seconds of Gajeel's life he honestly didn't know if he should laugh or be afraid. The moment that the pill went past Lucy's rosy lips and inside her mouth, her eyes shot wide open and her hands began to flail around. Lucy jumped up and started punching Gajeel's arm which caused him to yell, "WHAT THE HELL BUNNY GIRL ARE YOU CHOKING?"

Gajeel quickly got behind Lucy and readied himself to perform the Heimlich maneuver, but then Lucy let out a relieved sigh. The Iron Dragon blinked at Lucy in confusion as she pumped her fist into the air and yelled excitedly, "I DID IT!"

The Iron Dragon Slayer continued to blink in confusion at the girl who sat there smiling on the bed next to him. "What the hell was that Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked clearly voicing confusion.

Lucy blinked at Gajeel a few times and then sweat dropped when she realized at what she had done. "Gomen Gajeel. I just had to focus on something else while I tried to swallow it," Lucy admitted nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"And you thought punching me would help you swallow a pill?" Gajeel asked uncertainly, because he was still not a hundred percent sure about what had just happened.

"Um yeah...Sorry about that, did I hurt you?" Lucy asked as she started to examine Gajeel's muscular bicep looking for any signs of damage.

Gajeel just harrumphed and said, "Like you could hurt me with those scrawny fists of yours. I was just trying to figure out why you were acting crazy as shit."

Lucy just pouted at Gajeel's statement and said defiantly, "I know I have small hands unlike your meat hooks," but then Lucy held up her hand with a smile and said sweetly, "Besides, Ladies such as myself are supposed to have soft and delicate hands."

"You aren't a lady," Gajeel said with a smirk which only made Lucy's blood boil in anger before he added, "You are the feisty Bunny who likes to battle against the odds that are even greater than her. You are loud, sometimes crude, and tough as nails."

Now it was Lucy's turn to blink in confusion. Did Gajeel Redbox really just compliment her? Gajeel turned his ruby eyed gaze onto the confused, and now blushed, blonde sitting next to him. He knew that she was probably trying to figure out if he approved of her or not so he said bluntly, "Look Bunny Girl, you can take what I said as a compliment and yes I do mean everything I said."

Then before Lucy could respond, Gajeel quickly got off of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Right before Gajeel entered he heard Lucy's quiet voice say, "Thank you." A small smirk spread across the Iron Dragon Slayer's face as he entered the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

As the bathroom door closed behind Gajeel, Lucy heard the shower water turn on but her body still seemed to be unable to move from what Gajeel had said.

She sat there and thought about how her situation right now was so odd and everything about it was such a mess. She was supposed to talk to Gajeel about Levy, which she already did thankfully, but she never intended to go on a mission with him and then get taken care of by him.

Lucy looked toward the bathroom door and thought about the man that was on the other side. She had to admit that she admired Gajeel in a way. She felt bad for him since he felt like Levy broke his trust, which Lucy thought Gajeel was valid in his argument. She had to admit that she was a little annoyed with Levy herself. Why didn't her friend tell her that she had been with Jet before? Or at least why not tell her that she liked Jet?

But Lucy admired Gajeel, because he appeared to be a fierce friend. His trust was everything and if you broke the trust and faith that he put in you, then why should he forgive you? Gajeel seemed to be a very serious, yet an oddly caring, person.

Then the mission that Gajeel took her on had her even more confused. Before she started to get sick again, he had expected her to pull just as much weight as him on the mission. However, he strategically planned almost every move that they had made. Then when she got sick, he already had a backup plan. He was an incredible mage.

Gajeel seemed to put a lot of thought into almost everything he did—except when it came to singing. He had taken the initiative to get her a doctor, buy her medicine, made sure that she took that medicine, got her dinner, cleaned up their dinner, and then he slept on the couch not even complaining the way Natsu would have if there was only one bed.

Lucy smiled to herself as she thought about the events from last night. Gajeel had agreed to watch Casablanca with her and he sat through the entire thing—never complaining once. Lucy blushed though as she thought about what it would look like if anyone had saw them. She had wrapped herself up in the blanket that Gajeel had got for her out of the closet and they sat next to each other and just enjoyed the movie in front of the warm fireplace in a cabin…alone.

The Celestial Mage gently leaned back and then turned to look out the window to watch the snow that was still falling. Gajeel had brought her along because of everything that happened with Natsu and Levy. She knew that eventually they would have to go back and face reality, but for the time being she was content at being here and getting the chance to learn more about her guild mate. She hoped that they would get more opportunities like this in the future.

When Lucy heard the shower turn off she decided that she better start getting ready too since she was still in her pajamas. The blonde got up to stretch and then thought about what she and Gajeel were going to do all day. She just knew that he probably wouldn't let her do much since she was still recovering, but she didn't want to make him just sit around all day. She felt guilty enough that he had taken care of her so well.

Lucy grabbed her things and turned around right when Gajeel came out of the bathroom. If Lucy didn't have a fever before, she sure as hell had one now. Gajeel wore a tight black shirt that showed off his rippling muscles and his white pants looked so damn good on him. His long black hair was still wet and slightly dripped down his arms. Lucy felt heat pool in her stomach as she watched a water droplet run down Gajeel's arm and made the piercings there glisten even more.

Gajeel sensed Lucy's eyes on him and looked over to see her completely stunned. His member slightly twitched as he watched her eyes roam over his body, but not only could he see the way that she looked at him…he could smell her arousal.

Their eyes met for a brief second, before Lucy realized that she had been busted for mind humping him. So as not to embarrass herself more, she darted past him towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Lucy stood in the bathroom as she tried to catch her breath. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire as she ran over to the sink to splash some water in her face. As she clutched the sides of the sink, she mentally berated herself for what she had done. She was so embarrassed, because she knew that Gajeel could probably smell her now wet panties because of his dragon senses. Lucy wanted to throw herself on the floor and weep, because she felt like such an idiot. She shouldn't be checking Gajeel out! He was her guild mate and technically he was the man that one of her best friend's was still in love with.

The blonde looked at herself in the mirror and once again chastised her mind for thinking such perverted thoughts about Gajeel. She barely knew the man, but just in one day he had shown a side that she had never seen before and she was insanely drawn to it. He was so brave and determined on the field of battle, but then he was oddly gentle—a trait she never expected the pierced man to have.

Lucy decided that she needed a shower fast to cool herself down more. No matter how much she rebuked herself, she couldn't stop her creative imagination from picturing herself licking the water off of Gajeel's arm and then…OH GOD SHE HAD TO STOP NOW! Lucy quickly turned the water on full blast and jumped in hoping to distract herself for the time being.

* * *

Gajeel stood frozen in the room as Lucy darted past him. He wanted to growl in excitement as he smelt her arousal, but then shock flooded him as he realized that he was thinking that way about Bunny Girl.

He could hear her and could still smell her in the bathroom. What the hell was she thinking right now? Why was she looking at him like that? Bunny Girl had been staring at him with such lust filled eyes, unless he was mistaken—but he sure as hell hoped that he wasn't.

Gajeel heard the shower water turn on and then heard Lucy let out a relieved moan. His mind immediately went to Perverted Land. Bunny Girl had the sexiest figure he had ever seen on a woman. He could practically see her right now and what that glorious body of hers must look like as the shower water rippled down her large breasts over her perky nipples.

The Iron Dragon Slayer let out a feral growl as he quickly towel dried his hair. He was so damn confused by the turn of events. He knew that Lucy only spoke to him at the guild yesterday because Levy had asked her to. Somehow that didn't sit right with him. He didn't like the idea that once they got back to the guild they might go back to how they were before…just guild mates. He liked spending yesterday with her—even if she was completely crazy half of the time.

Gajeel went and stood by the fireplace and contemplated everything that had happened. He knew that they were going to be cooped up in this cabin for the next six days together. By the looks of the weather it looked like they wouldn't get to do much, plus with Bunny Girl being sick he didn't want her to strain herself. But how in the hell was he supposed to think about anything else when she smelled so damn good and looked so tempting.

Pain seared through Gajeel's chest though when he remembered seeing her scratched up face when he had practically beaten her to death. He did not deserve someone like Bunny Girl—the woman that every single person in the guild adored. Even that Lightning Monster, Laxus, seemed to have a soft spot for the girl.

As Gajeel continued to sink lower in his thoughts about himself, Lucy came out of the shower in a pair of skin tight yoga pants and bright pink sweatshirt. Gajeel now had his hands on the mantle of the fireplace as he watched the flames flicker, just as he smelled the overpowering scent of vanilla and strawberries.

His throat felt like it was on fire and like he would never be able to drink enough water to quench his thirst. He knew he should not turn around and look at the curvaceous blonde that was causing him so much agony right now, because he knew the moment that he saw her then his iron rod would come to life again inside of his pants.

Lucy watched as Gajeel leaned with his arms against the fireplace. She felt her mouth grow dry as she imagined what his beautiful and unique eyes must look like as the firelight danced off of them. Before she got too aroused again, she quickly ran over to the mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of water that Gajeel had got for them yesterday and chugged the contents. How was she going to be here with him for another six days when she was already thinking such perverted thoughts?

When Lucy finished her water she leaned against the kitchenette counter and realized just how silent the room was. Nothing could be heard except the crackle coming from the fireplace. Her cheeks felt flushed again and she thought that maybe her perverted thoughts gave her a fever. The room felt unbearably hot and her mouth had once again gone dry. She tried to grab for another water bottle out of the fridge when she felt a sudden rush of fatigue and nearly fell to the floor.

Gajeel had sensed a change in Lucy's breathing and noticed that her breath became more ragged, then when he heard the mini fridge door open again he turned to see her with a flushed face as she tried to get another drink. He was almost not fast enough as he watched a sudden rush of fatigue come over her. The Iron Dragon slayer lunged over the couch and caught his blonde guild mate before she fell on the ground. Her skin felt like it was on fire as he watched her blink in confusion.

"Gajeel?" Lucy asked weakly.

"I got you Bunny Girl," Gajeel said seriously. He knew that she had a fever from being sick and he quickly picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the bed.

After Gajeel gently placed Lucy down on the bed, he attempted to move away to get her some more medicine when he felt her tiny hand grab his shirt as she said in a pained whisper, "Gajeel please don't leave me."

Gajeel felt his heart clench at how scared she sounded. He realized that she had been sick for all of those weeks before, mostly alone since Erza and Gray were sent on several various missions by Master Makarov and Natsu had spent every waking moment with Lisanna. No wonder she wasn't better yet if she had to do everything by herself.

Gajeel touched his hand to her forehead and looked into Lucy's sad eyes and said full of concern, "Don't move, because I will be right back! I promise you."

The Iron Dragon Slayer quickly ran to the bathroom and got a cold wash rag and then grabbed some fever reducer with some more water. After he grabbed the supplies, he gently placed the cold towel on Lucy's forehead and then held her up so that she could swallow more pills.

* * *

The next hour felt like the longest of Gajeel's life. He knew that it was just a fever and that it would pass, but he didn't like seeing Bunny Girl in so much pain. He decided that if her fever did not go down within the next few minutes then he was going to traipse through the now four feet of snow and drag a doctor here to see her.

Luckily to his relief, Lucy's fever went back down after her short nap. When she opened her eyes she looked over and saw Gajeel sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms on his knees and his face in his hands.

She felt relieved as she looked at the man who stayed by her side—even if he didn't have to. As she tried to sit up, Gajeel looked over at her with concern all over his face and she just gave him a slight smile which seemed to slightly soften his features.

"How are you feeling Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked as he watched Lucy lean against the wooden headboard.

Lucy continued to smile weakly and said, "I feel a little better, but I still feel weak."

Gajeel just nodded his head and then went to get Lucy some soda and a few crackers. As came back to the bed, he handed them to her and she gratefully accepted.

The two sat in silence for several minutes as Lucy munched on her crackers and sipped her soda. When Lucy felt like she had enough to eat, she placed the food items on her nightstand and then looked at Gajeel and kindly said, "Gajeel, thank you so much for taking care of me. I am sorry that I am being such a burden to you right now. This has just been a really bad winter and my body can't seem to fight off the infections."

Gajeel's ruby eyes studied the tired looking blonde for several minutes before he said, "Bunny Girl don't worry about it, because you are not being a burden. Besides you would get better faster if you relaxed instead of pushing yourself so much. You work too hard."

Lucy just smiled slightly, because she knew that what Gajeel had said was true. She was always pushing herself and doing things by herself. She felt like she had to after her mother died. Her father had more or less abandoned her emotionally. Her spirits were all she had when she was younger and she just didn't feel right about having them take care of her if she was sick.

"I know you are right Gajeel. I promise not to argue with you for the rest of the week about taking my medicine. I will try and take it easy," Lucy admitted with a smile.

"Damn straight I am right. I am always right," Gajeel said firmly as he crossed his arms smugly. But then the Iron Dragon Slayer got a gleam in his eyes as he looked over at the beautiful blonde.

Lucy gulped at the way Gajeel's gaze studied her before he said, "Also Bunny Girl, you wouldn't get such high fevers if you weren't constantly picturing me naked."

* * *

**Haha! Please review and let me know what you think! XD**

A special thanks to: Varvala, Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many, leoslady4ever, StellaWolf, fylith, Bentears, Trunksmybaby, lovergirl8602, Fangirly2349, roomupstairs, AkariDreyar, Erzatscarlett, strawhat1227, SnowFairyLove, Kesuna, Gray to Black, rainbow-brite1, kerippi, and iamkeikai! Thank you so much for reviewing and providing me with such awesome feedback! I promise that the next chapter won't take as long, because I love you guys too much! :D

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or read the story!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

***Warning: Sexy stuff ahead so if you are under 18...GET OUT!***

* * *

"Shit Bunny Girl! I'm sorry! It was just a joke!" Gajeel yelled as he watched Lucy's eyes roll back into her head and she collapsed back down onto her pillow. "Shit…" the Iron Dragon Slayer grumbled as he felt the blonde's forehead again. He felt like an idiot for making her fever spike again. It was supposed to be a joke to get her worked up a little so that she would yell at him. He didn't mean to cause her to practically cause her to go into a coma.

Gajeel quickly went to re-soak the damp cloth to replace on Lucy's head. He felt like a jerk for how he teased her and made her pass out again. He honestly didn't think that someone like Bunny Girl would be attracted to a brute like him. He still wasn't a hundred percent sure, but his guild mate's actions had him so confused. Up until Natsu started dating Lisanna, he had been convinced that Bunny Girl and Natsu were an item. He would always smell the Fire Dragon Slayer's scent all over her, but now all he could smell on her was the sensual smell of vanilla and strawberries—strawberries just waiting to be plucked.

Now here he was, alone in a room with her. Sure they were guild mates and on a mission together, but the way she had looked at him earlier and the way she smelled was completely intoxicating. It had been so long since he had been with a woman, but Bunny Girl was different. She was the girl in the guild that everyone loved; whereas he was…well he wasn't good enough for someone like her.

Gajeel walked back over to his unconscious partner. He placed the damp cloth back on her head and let out a labored sigh. Bunny Girl looked better already, but Gajeel still felt like an asshole for getting her all worked up. However, part of him couldn't help but feel a little smug by the girl's reaction. She was too innocent at times.

The Iron Dragon Slayer looked at the clock and realized that it was well past lunch time. He knew that Lucy would have to eat soon for her afternoon dosage and knew that he would have to track through the snow again. He didn't mind walking through the snow, the cold didn't bother him, in fact he was somewhat relieved that he would be able to get out for a little bit so that he could clear his head.

Gajeel checked Lucy's temperature and could tell that it was slowly returning to normal. He watched as her breath evened out and she looked peaceful as she slept on the bed. Her hair was sprawled out on the pillow and her cheeks were still slightly flushed. He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell from her breaths. He gulped as her large mounds looked enticing even underneath the sweatshirt that she wore. His ruby eyed gaze then followed her neckline and his eyes landed on her pink lips that were slightly parted. Gajeel suddenly had the overwhelming urge to taste those lips.

The grumpy Dragon Slayer let out a feral growl as he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. He quickly jotted down that he would walk over to the main lodge to grab them some lunch. He hoped to be back before she awoke because he knew that she would worry about him in all that snow, but he had to get out of here and fast. The need to feel up the blonde was clouding his sense of judgment.

Gajeel practically slammed the note down on the nightstand next to his guild mate, grabbed his coat, and then bolted out of the door to get them some lunch.

* * *

Lucy gulped at the way Gajeel's gaze studied her before he said, "Also Bunny Girl, you wouldn't get such high fevers if you weren't constantly picturing me naked."

Almost instantly, Lucy felt her face heat up again and the room began to spin. She could feel her body give out as her head became clouded. She could vaguely hear Gajeel swear and apologize, but she could not respond as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her once again.

* * *

Her head felt heavy as she opened her eyes. She looked around the room and saw that it was still snowing outside. The snowflakes were large and beautiful as they danced around in the air. It was absolutely breathtaking to watch.

A small smile graced Lucy's lips as she slowly rose from the bed. She wanted to be able to feel the snowflakes on her skin, so she quickly threw the covers back on the bed and started to head towards the door.

The moment her small hands touched the cold door knob, she heard a low sensual voice behind her say, "Where do you think you are going?"

Lucy's body shook as the voice seemed to echo through her body. She turned to look and her brown eyes grew wide at the half-naked man before her. "Gajeel…" Lucy whispered as the Iron Dragon Slayer slowly stalked towards her like she was prey.

Lucy's brain could not seem to comprehend the image of the man in front of her. Before her stood Gajeel Redfox in nothing but a black towel that lowly rested on his hips. Lucy's mouth went dry as her brown orbs took in the sight of Gajeel's hardened pectorals and chiseled abs. His body glistened with beads of water from the shower that he just got out of. Her eyes then fell right on Gajeel's perfect v-line. She realized that just one simple tug with her pinkie finger could make that towel fall perfectly to the floor.

Despite the fact that Gajeel was half naked, there was something else different about this Gajeel. He still had the same piercing eyes and ripped muscles, but this Gajeel's facial expression was almost softer and his hair seemed even more luxurious—almost wavy. His body looked both smooth and rough with his wet muscles glistening from their fireplace. KYYYYYAAAAA! THIS WAS THE IKEMEN VERSION OF GAJEEL! HER BRAIN HAD PRETTIFIED HIM!

Lucy tried to take deep breaths. Gajeel was sexy either way in her opinion; however, this version seemed less intimidating but at the same time he seemed more sensual and more of a threat because of the overwhelming sense of sexuality that seemed to roll off of him. She panicked! She didn't know what was going on and deduced that it must be a reaction from her high fever from earlier. She shouldn't have such perverted thoughts about a guild mate no matter how hot he looked half naked!

As Lucy reached for the door knob again, she saw a large metal studded arm reach past her head and pushed the door close.

She felt a strong naked chest press against her back as a pair of warm lips barely touched her ear. "I thought I told you earlier to stay in bed Bunny Girl," Gajeel whispered huskily into her right ear.

Lucy body shuddered involuntarily from a mixture of Gajeel's words and his body as his left hand gently ran down her torso. "Gajeel…" was all Lucy could muster to say as she felt both of Gajeel's hands now rub down her body and made their way to her waist.

"I guess I will just have to punish you for being naughty. You sick little girl," Gajeel growled as he spun Lucy around and pressed her body up against the door.

Lucy didn't know whether to feel aroused or alarmed by Gajeel's intensely sexual actions. She gulped as her warm brown eyes met Gajeel's brilliantly red ones. Her eyes then followed down to his mouth when he said sensually, "Sick girls like you need a man to make them feel better. I told you earlier Bunny Girl, that you wouldn't get such high fevers if you weren't constantly picturing me naked. But I now know that they only way to cure you is to give you exactly what you want."

Before Lucy could even admit that yes she really did want to see Gajeel in all of his naked glory, she felt Gajeel's firm lips crash down onto hers. She felt so naughty as she moaned into his mouth and felt his strong hands grab the back of her hair to deepen the kiss.

Her mind kept trying to tell her that there was no way this could be real, but Lucy honestly didn't care. Gajeel's hot kisses were enough to wash away any doubt in her mind. His tongue swirled around hers and Lucy gave into the pleasure that was being offered to her.

Her large breasts were pressed tightly against his bare chest and she could feel the knot in Gajeel's towel pressing against her stomach. She whimpered at the thought of the knot coming undone to reveal something she was so curious about now.

But before Lucy could wrap her arms around Gajeel so that she could feel that ripped body even more, Gajeel quickly pulled away and said slightly amused, "Careful Bunny Girl, you are the patient and I have to make sure that your fever doesn't spike again."

Lucy stood with her mouth agape as Gajeel stepped back and looked her up and down. Even though she was still in her pink sweatshirt and yoga pants, she felt completely naked and vulnerable under the Iron Dragon Slayer's gaze.

Gajeel licked his lips and got an amused look in his eyes as he said, "First things first Bunny Girl, you shouldn't be wearing such warm clothes when you have a fever. Let me help you take those off."

Once again Lucy was stunned and flustered all at the same time. Before she could protest about her clothes, Gajeel suddenly ripped her sweatshirt right in half. His brute strength completely mesmerized her, but then her face grew flushed as she looked down and saw that her red lacey bra that covered her chest was now completely exposed to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Mmm…did you pick that out to match my eyes?" Gajeel nearly growled as he tossed Lucy's ripped sweatshirt to the side.

"U-um," Lucy stuttered out as she watched one of her favorite sweatshirts being thrown away.

She tried to cover her chest with her hands to hide the fact that her body felt flushed because of Gajeel's sexy actions, but her arms were pinned back against the door as Gajeel stepped back towards her again. "Bunny Girl, I didn't say that you cover up," Gajeel said as he licked down Lucy's jawline.

"Gajeel," Lucy breathily moaned out as she felt Gajeel's solid chest press against her large, nearly exposed breasts.

She was so torn between acting proper or giving into temptation. Her mind couldn't seem to focus on anything other than how Gajeel used his teeth to lower one of her bra straps off of her shoulder. Her core felt painfully hot and she squirmed in an attempt to relieve some of the ache between her legs.

Gajeel continued to place erotic kisses on top of Lucy's breasts. His tongue slowly raked over the lacy fringe between her skin and her bra when she squirmed again. "Oh, is my patient in pain again?" Gajeel asked with a smirk. Then Iron Dragon Slayer stepped back and said briskly, "Remove your pants Bunny Girl."

"But Gajeel," Lucy tried to object. Sure kisses were one thing, but she had to draw the line somewhere. She wouldn't give in that easily.

"Doctor's orders," Gajeel said almost urgently as he grabbed ahold of the top of Lucy's yoga pants and pulled them down.

Lucy gasped as she felt her pants slide down her legs and she stood exposed in her lacey red see-through panties.

"You are such a naughty little patient Bunny Girl," Gajeel rasped as he began to kiss along the top line of Lucy's panties, "No wonder you keep getting sick. You are practically begging for me to cure you."

Why couldn't Lucy seem to move away or stop Gajeel? She felt like all she could do was stand there and let him do wonderfully sensual things to her body and she couldn't fight against it—not that she entirely wanted to.

As Lucy let Gajeel ravage her body with kisses, she finally heard him say, "Bunny Girl, I think it is time for your medicine."

Then suddenly Lucy felt her legs being thrown around Gajeel's ripped torso as he pressed her up against the hard door. She practically screamed in pleasure as Gajeel temptingly bit down on her lower lip and pinned her between his hard body and the cool hard door.

Finally admitting defeat, Lucy decided to give into temptation and sink her teeth into the delicious forbidden fruit that was Gajeel Redfox. She quickly wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck and ran her hands through his luscious long hair.

But much to her disappointment when Gajeel grabbed her hands and pinned them back up against the door. His ruby eyed gaze seemed to penetrate her very being as he said in a lowered voice, "Bunny Girl, you aren't allowed to administer your own dosage. You have to let me give it to you, because otherwise you wouldn't be able to handle it."

Lucy moaned as Gajeel began to suck and tease her cleavage. She couldn't seem to disagree with anything that the man said. She was so sure she would normally say something or mouth off to him, but frankly she just didn't seem to care right now. How could she deny Fairy Tail's ultimate bad boy?

However, her attention was quickly snapped back into focus when Gajeel said, "I think you are still too hot. We need to remove more of your clothes."

"Wh-what?" Lucy stammered out as she felt Gajeel unhook her bra at an amazing speed and threw the lacey garment towards the ground. Then she suddenly felt her body being carried towards the large fire place in their room. "Gajeel, what are yo-," Lucy tried to ask but then felt Gajeel's strong lips crash back down onto hers. She felt Gajeel's muscular arms slowly lower them toward the floor and she felt her bare back touch something soft and fuzzy. Her eyes darted around and saw that she was on top of a large white fuzzy rug. She couldn't remember that being in the room before, but she soon forgot about her confusion when she felt Gajeel's mouth trail down her body as he took her left breast into his mouth.

"Gajeel!" Lucy screamed as his rough tongue danced around and sucked on her nipple while his other hand grabbed her right breast roughly.

All Lucy could do to hold on was to grab Gajeel's hair as he continued to pleasure her body. Once again, Gajeel jerked away and shot her a mischievous look as he said, "I told you Bunny Girl that you are not allowed to administer your own dosage."

Lucy bit her lip at the feral sound in Gajeel's voice. It was so freaking sexy and seemed to turn her on even more. She looked down and saw that the black towel he had on was still snug around his waist. How in the hell was that thing still on?

Lucy could tell that somehow Gajeel seemed to know what she was thinking. He got a devilish smirk on his face as he said, "Oh Bunny Girl, I'm not sure if you're ready for the final dosage yet. That one will be the most painful treatment yet, but I swear that I am the best doctor and it will cure you in no time. You will become addicted to it if you aren't careful. That is why I have to give it to you. You wouldn't be able to control yourself as you begged for more."

"Oh gods," was all Lucy could say in response to Gajeel's comment. Suddenly she felt Gajeel's firm hands roam down her hot body and then he slid her panties down her legs. She quickly flushed in embarrassment as she watched Gajeel pull her red panties down past her ankles. She tried to close her legs together, but was stopped by a firm pair of hands that spread them further apart.

"You are not allowed to refuse treatment," Gajeel said huskily, "I have to make sure that you can handle the next dosage." Lucy watched as Gajeel's head slowly lowered towards her womanhood, but not before he shot her a mischievous grin and then she felt a hot wet tongue slide across her clit.

"GAJEEL!" Lucy screamed as her back arched up off of the soft rug. Her mind was being blown by the intense wave of pleasure that seemed to rock her.

She tried to grab onto something, but then felt two strong hands pin her hands to her side. "You aren't allowed to help with your treatment," Gajeel said hungrily as he flicked his tongue against her pearl.

Lucy didn't know whether to cry in frustration or scream out in pleasure. She felt pressure constantly building in her core and she knew she was seconds away from the most mind blowing orgasm ever.

But before Lucy could reach her climax, Gajeel pulled away and said with a smirk, "I'm sorry Bunny Girl, but I don't like the idea of administering your cure this way. I guess we will have to go to the final stages of your treatment. This medicine is sure to cure you."

Why would he stop like that? Lucy was confused and irritated at first, but then quickly forgot her frustrations when she watched Gajeel lean back. His body was so well built and he looked so strong and masculine as the firelight flickered off of his half naked torso. Her body was still on the verge of an orgasm as she watched Gajeel's hands reach down to grab the top of his towel. Her eyes widened in anticipation for what was about to come next.

The towel slowly began to fall, but before Lucy could see the thing that she was most curious about Gajeel froze and said, "Sorry, it looks like we will have to try this again another time…"

* * *

Lucy vaguely heard the sound of a door as her eyes shot wide open. She shot up and looked towards the noise to see that she was no longer on the floor but back in the large bed in the cabin.

She tried to catch her breath and could feel her sexually frustrated body tremble, because she had no way to release her pent up energy. Her head swirled from the effects of her fever crazed dream and her panties felt uncomfortably wet. Lucy then gasped when she heard the door open. She looked up at the door where Gajeel stood in the door frame with a stunned look on his face and his hands full with containers of food.

Their eyes both widened at the sight of the other person and Lucy knew that Gajeel could probably smell her arousal because of his dragon senses. How in the hell was she supposed to explain this?

She looked back at Gajeel who slammed the food down on the coffee table as he muttered, "Goddammit," and stormed back out of their cabin.

Lucy gulped as she watched Gajeel storm off. She moaned and threw herself on her pillow as she thought about how this was going to be one awkward week.

* * *

**Very flustered right now, so please review! **

A special thanks to: Varvala, leoslady4ever, Hime74, lovergirl8602, fylith, Bentears, Maggie-chan of Fairy Tail, Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many, Kesuna, StellaWolf, SnowFairyLove, Trunksmybaby, kitkat982, E-Loveless, cherryvampiress, Erzatscarlett, RandomReader, flurpleflower, Frozen Silver Moonlight, AvatarSS20, pixievomit, nakamura1miu, and lizzysakura21.

I am so glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter. It was super fun to write and I loved each and every one of your reviews. You guys had me cracking up and got me really pumped to write this next chapter.

But, I need to go on a walk now…please excuse me.


End file.
